


Ensayando - Rihzene

by Purplecandycat



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Celebrities, Croana, F/F, SKAM, Shooting, Skam España, Skam Spain, crisana, rizhene
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplecandycat/pseuds/Purplecandycat
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te gusta tu compañera de casting de la serie que estás grabando? ¿Y qué haces cuando te propone ensayar a solas las escenas en la que os besáis?Fanfic de Irene y Rizha. Todo parecido con la realidad es casualidad. FLUFF Y SOFTCon referencias albaliaOne-shot.





	Ensayando - Rihzene

\- Entonces quiero inspirarme en el videoclip de Don't Ask de Natalia Lacunza. ¿Vale chicas? ¿Lo habéis visto? ¿Me estáis escuchando? - preguntó la directora del rodaje a las dos actrices.

Rizha estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada en una esquina mientras que Irene se miraba las uñas. Ambas actrices estaban rodando una semana antes que sus compañeras para adelantar las escenas en las que salían ellas dos solas. Esta era el primer contacto entre ellas en el set y no parecían llevarse muy bien.

\- Yo me lo sé de memoria. - contestó Rizha.  
\- Eh, sinceramente no lo he visto. - respondió todo borde Irene sin levantar la vista de sus manos.  
\- Bueno pues un día lo veis juntas y pensáis en que escenas estáis cómodas para recrear para antes del momento piscina. - contestó seca la directora, que se fue, dejándolas solas, cada una en una esquina.

La rubia decidió marcharse pero una mano sujetándola de brazo se lo impidió.  
\- Oye rubita, ¿Te invito a una cerve y vemos el videoclip?  
\- Me llamo Irene por si no tienes memoria y soy menor de edad. Además, no tengo tiempo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. - contestó Irene mientras la dejaba ahí sola.

***

La tensión entre ambas actrices pasó de ser de mal rollo a tensión sexual no resuelta tras la escena en la habitación de Cris donde veían la película. Rizha estaba en la cama mientras que Irene hablaba por el móvil un poco más alejada del set.

\- Pues cuando la ví ahí con su pelo morado y su acento argentino, pensé: "Me he enamorado." - Sí, tía. Lo que pasa es que me da mazo palo hablar con ella. Ojala estuvieras aquí, Ruth. - se quejó la rubia mientras hablaba por teléfono. Un leve toque en el hombro la asustó.

\- Oye perdona, en seguida rodamos y tienes que apagar el teléfono que hace interferencias con el equipo de sonido. - le dijo una chica que llevaba un micrófono en la mano. 

Irene, enfadada, se sentó junto a Rizha en la cama de su personaje, Cris. 

\- Che boluda, ¿por que estás re enfada conmigo?- preguntó la del pelo morado con una sonrisa en la cara.  
\- No es contigo, es con el equipo de producción. No entiendo porque nos han hecho venir dos semanas antes al set de rodaje y grabar sin mis compañeras. Las echo de menos. - dijo Irene suspirando y mirando al suelo.  
\- Ya lo siento. Y perdona lo del otro día. No sabía que eras menor de edad. - se excuso Rizha.  
\- La edad es solo un número. Además soy más alta que tú. - le contestó Irene sonriendo.  
\- Eso no es cierto, solo que vos llevas plataformas y pareces más alta. Pero en realidad eres una enana. - dijo la mayor intentándola picar.  
\- ¡No soy una enana! Pero bueno que no pasa nada porque pensaras que soy mayor de edad, ya sé que aparento más. Yo tampoco sabía que en realidad te llamas Tamara y has actuado en festivales de música. - se excuso la rubia.

\- Así que... ¿me has stalkeado no? - dijo la otra chica con una ceja levantada mostrando interés.

\- ¿Yo? Qué va, qué dices. Es que resulta que una de tus canciones sonaba en la temporada anterior y como me gustó pues fui a buscar de quien era y salía tu cara. - dijo Irene intentando sonar como que no estaba interesada.

\- Mi hermosa cara. - respondió la pelimorada.

\- Tu increíblemente egocéntrica cara. Pero bueno, cuéntame ¿Cómo es el mundo de la música? - preguntó interesada Irene.

\- Como lo pintan, menos mal que yo me produzco y escribo mis propias canciones. Si quieres, ya que no puedes salir de cervezas conmigo te invito a mi casa un día y te enseño mi estudio. - dijo sutilmente Rizha.

\- Mmm vale - dijo Irene haciéndose un poco la difícil - pasame tu dirección.

\- Es en el 69 de Malasaña, quinto be. - dijo Rizha mientras Irene lo escribía en su móvil.

¡Irene apaga eso que comenzamos ya! - gritó una del equipo de producción.

***

Tras grabar varias escenas Irene y Rizha empiezan a coger más confianza y finalmente la rubia acepta la invitación de la del pelo morado y va a su casa una tarde.

\- Rizha, Irene está aquí, la hago subir. - grita en inglés el padre de Rizha.

La chica del pelo morada esta con cascos y no escucha nada más que su música. Así que Irene entra a su cuarto y la pilla escuchando música y editando con su ordenador, inmersa en su mundo.

Aprovecha para darla un susto, ya que ella siempre dice que adora las películas d emiedo y le pone todo su pelo en su cara mientras le quita los cascos.

\- Hola, soy el monstruo del pelo flotante y ahora soy tu diosa como el espaghetti flotante. ¿Te conviertes a mi religión?

Rizha se da un susto que casi tira el ordenador y mira desde abajo a Irene mientras acaricia un mechón suyo que le hace de peluca. 

\- ¡Boluda! ¡Qué susto me has dado. Pues tu pelo rubio no me queda tan mal, vos pensas que debería teñirme y pasarme a rubia? - le pregunta la mayor a Irene mientras pone morritos.  
\- Mmm prefiero el que llevas. - dice Irene mientras hace que se lo piensa mucho  
\- Sí, me queda bien.  
\- No, pero el morado es mi color favorito. Oye y ¿todos estos instrumentos y equipo de grabación son tuyos?  
\- Ya ves, hablo varias lenguas y toco mucho.. muchos instrumentos. - le mira subiendo las cejas.  
\- ¿Tocas bien el bajo? - le pregunta desafiante Irene.  
\- Me encantaría tocar el bajo, solo toco la guitarra, un poco muy poco el piano y pues produzco. Bueno rubita, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver el videoclip que nos dijo el otro día la directora? - comenta la del pelo morado mientras pasa su ordenador a la cama.

Ambas se acomodan en la cama. Rizha, como ya se sabe el videoclip de memoria se dedica a mirar a Irene.

\- ¿Che que gay todo no? - dice Rizha refiriéndose al videoclip.

Irene no la contesta, la ignora mientras sigue mirando el videoclip, hasta que finalmente finaliza y murmura: - Dios, Natalia Lacunza. Ya me gustaría conocerla, es mi crush. Pero tiene novio y me da que si no estuviera con el novio estaría con Alba. Así que chill...

\- Joe con la hetera yo que te iba a decir que si te daba palo besarme porque eres hetera, le decíamos a la directora que fingimos el beso como en este videoclip y ya está. Pero veo que eres una simple peseta como yo. - comenta Rizha

\- Oye guapa a mi no me da ningún reparo besarte... para la serie digo. - dice la rubia un poco nerviosita.  
\- ¿Ah si?- pregunta Rizha levantando las cejas.  
-Sí, que soy actriz profesional. - contesta la rubia intentando estar seria.  
\- Ahá - le dice Rizha mientras se acerca a ella lentamente - ¿Y qué tan buena actriz eres? ¿Podrías enseñarme alguna referencia o escena? ¿Te apetece que ensayemos la escena de la piscina? - pregunta Rizha y antes de que acabe de hablar Irene se echa encima de ella y le empieza a comer la boca.

***

\- Me apetece morirme performaticamente, de manera no vinculante y a poder ser reversible. - dijo Irene mientras se tumbaba en la cama de Rizha aplastando su cara contra un cojín tras el cansancio de todo el rodaje de la semana.  
\- Si a todo - responde Rizha mientras la va a abrazar.   
\- La gente va a pensar que lo hacemos todo por estrategia de marketing- se queja Irene que ha oído comentarios sobre ellas dos en el rodaje.  
\- ¿Donde se ha visto que dos tías se lién por estrategia de marketing? Si siempre son heteros - pregunta Rizha.  
\- Ejem, las de las TATU- contesta la rubia.  
\- Bueno pero seguro que una de esas dos estaba encoñada de verdad y la otra seguirá en el armario. Además, que aunque fingieran, fueron representación para mucha gente que se pudo ver reflejada en esa historia de amor no real. - argumenta Rizha.  
\- ¿Qué dices? - pregunta confusa Irene.  
\- Nada, dejame shipear a mi manera, boluda. - dice Rizha mientras la estrecha entre sus brazos.  
\- Mira, lo dicho, que si alguien pregunta le voy a decir que no somos y chill. - comenta Irene.  
\- Ni simis chill. - dijo Rizha vacilándola mientras le hacía cosquillas.  
Irene la besó para que parara de vacilarla.  
\- Eres una idiota - le dijo entre beso y beso.  
\- Ya, pero soy la idiota que te gusta. Tú siendo tan adorable y no dejándome quererte, duele. - se quejó Rizha.  
\- Por ti me renta todo. Cuando salga la serie, lo hablamos más tranquilamente. - se excusa Irene.  
\- Oye nuestro ship podría llamarse croana - comenta emocionada Rizha.  
¿Por mis ojos de sapo?- pregunta medio enfadada Irene.  
\- No, porque te pasas el día mojada - dice Rizha entre risas.  
\- ¿Por la escena de la piscina? - pregunta confusa la rubia.  
\- No, por pensar en mi. - dice Rizha antes de besarla.

No soy argentina ni conozco la manera de hablar de allí así que perdonad si he cometido alguna metedura de pata. Sé que muchas de las cosas aquí escritas no concuerdan con la realidad del rodaje pero es lo que hay. Espero que os haya gustado y os invito a leer mis otros fanfics Albalia en WATTPAD: Casi casadas y Autodefensa. Solo teneis que clicar en mi perfil de wattpad con el mismo usuario: purplecandycat. Si os ha gustado, por favor, dejad un voto o comentario.


End file.
